Kat
This character belongs to me, Invader Moss. You are not authorized to use her in any way without permission. Appearance Like every other Irken, Kat's skin is green. She has large sapphire eyes and curled antennae. She is quite short; a few inches shorter than Zim. She is quite slender, even more so than the average Irken. This is probably due to the fact that she only eats on very rare occasions. Disguise Kat's disguise is the same type as Tak's; simply a holographic disguise. The holographic device for her disguise was very easy for her to create because she is excellent with advanced technology of all sorts. In fact, she made it in forty minutes and made it completely by herself. In disguise, Kat has pale aquamarine eyes and short red velvet hair. She is a little too pale for an average human, but many people don't usually notice this. When they do, she simply tells them, "I spend 96 percent of my life on the computer." Her disguise does not make her any taller, so she uses the excuse that she skipped fourth and fifth grade to explain why she's so short. Personality Kat is a very sweet girl who is hard to make angry. She keeps her emotions bottled up inside, so when she is angered, she takes it all out on the person who made her mad. Kat is very shy and doesn't talk much. She rarely ever objects because ;if she is told to do something very difficult, she usually says nothing and often times is up in tears when she finishes. She almost never talks to anyone but Dib, so she is sometimes considered anti-social, but that's not the case. Kat is the type of person that almost every boy has a crush on, but she too oblivious to notice that they like her. A lot of people have become very jealous of Dib because of her. She never seems to be able to stand up for him, mainly because she is usually against violence and is very weak without advanced weapons and special protection. Kat is excellent with technology and can repair almost any mechanical object that gets broken. Even if she doesn't know exactly what it is, she uses her knowledge to put it back together. However, she can't seem to figure out what the problem with her Voot Cruiser is, and this makes her feel very stupid. She enjoys all the lessons she learns in skool, especially astronomy and geometry, but occasionally gets C's on astronomy tests due to the knowledge that she has but humans don't. SIR Unit Kat's SIR unit, MYA, is always alert and on-duty. She is short-tempered and aggressive toward other people, most likely because she wants to make up for Kat's weaknesses. She is a close friend of Kat and would gladly give her life up to protect her. Relationships 'DIB~'Kat is very good friends with Dib. If Kat wasn't so sensitive and if she wanted a boyfriend, they would be BF and GF. 'GAZ~'Kat is Gaz's best friend. Once a month, Kat goes over to her house with pizza, soda, various random snacks, and sometimes MYA, to spend the night. They have officially named their monthly sleepover "Video Game Night." 'ZIM~'Kat knows how very intelligent Zim is and admires that, but she thinks he should put more thought into what his consequences will be. She has a small crush on him, but never lets that show. 'TENN~'They were never friends, but somewhat close. Tenn had always pushed Kat to limit. Trying to impress by Tenn pushing herself to her limit almost every day had always left Kat crying. 'MYA~'Kat and MYA are wonderful friends. MYA is very protective of Kat and will stand up for her whenever she feels that she needs to. 'MS. BROWN~'Ms. Brown is Kat's teacher, that's as close as they'll get. Random (But Somewhat Important) Facts *Kat absolutely loves skool and always gets 100% on every test with the exception of an occasional B or C on astronomy tests. *Kat is terribly allergic to most Earth foods and rarely eats anything. When she does decide to actually eat food so she can appear normal, she mixes in a special powder she created so her body can tolerate any kind of feed she decides to eat. Even with the powder, food that she finds revolting doesn't become any less revolting. *Kat's favorite food is chocolate and her favorite drink is apple juice. *Kat rarely ever speaks to anyone but Zim, MYA, Dib, or Gaz. *Kat's favorite subject is science and least favorite is P.E. (If that can be counted as a subject.) Category:Females Category:OC Category:Irken Category:Characters Category:Invader Moss's characters